You Can't Explain
by MaeMae xD
Summary: SasuSaku One-shot. "Ino, you never know, they're probably doing it as we speak." Rated M for language and adult content.


**Heyy. What's up? This is my first one-shot. WOW. But, overall, this is my third story. I got this idea from reading _cammycutie_'s _Heartbreak_, and and all of these idea's pooped into my head so I deiced to write it down. I would like to thank _cammycutie _for writing her story, because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't of thought of this. **

**Now, ON-WARD! **

* * *

...

_..._

**You can't explain,**

_..._

_..._

**The way I feel.**

_..._

_..._

_..._

**The way I stare at him,**

_..._

_..._

**and wish he'd look back.**

_..._

_..._

_..._

**The way I wish he'd look at me,**

_..._

_..._

**And say, "I love you,"**

_..._

_..._

_..._

**But, I know,**

_..._

_..._

**That will **_**never**_** happen.**

_..._

_..._

_..._

**But, why do I keep dreaming?**

_..._

_..._

**Because, we both know,**

_..._

_..._

_..._

**It'll **_**never**_** happen.**

_..._

_..._

**I'll **_**never **_**be happy, **

_..._

_..._

_..._

**I was just born a misfit,**

_..._

_..._

**And, I guess, Kami-sama,**

_..._

_..._

**Would like to keep it that way.**

_..._

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

"_Dang, _Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were _emo_!" a boy with spiky blond hair named Naruto said handing the paper down the row.

"My god, forehead! You're really good at these poem things! I'm actually jealous! _The way I stare at him and wish he'd look back, and say 'I love you,'!_" a girl with blond hair covering her left eye mimicked as she handed the paper to a girl with navy-blue hair.

"It's v-very go-good, Sakura-chan..." the girl, Hinata, studderd giving the paper back to Naruto.

"You should show it to the teme! Here, I'll do it!" Naruto said while running out of the pinkette's dorm.

"_No! _Naruto, don't! Come back here, you fucking idiot!" a girl with pink hair, black highlights, a red and black long sleeve shirt with a thumb hole at the end, and black short-shorts*** **screamed as chased after her stupid best friend.

*** ****(A/N: She was going to sleep, kkay? She's **_**not**_** a whore, its night time.)**

* * *

She chased him barefoot to the other side of campus to where the _Matthew _dorms are; passing a huge foutain and the small little forest that she goes and hides in when she has her _emo moments_.

"Naruto! Stop it! Don't show that to Sasuke, you fucking moron!" she yelled, five feet behind the boy.

"_Jeez_, calm down, Saki-chan. Why are you so angry, anyways?" Naruto asked entering the _Matthew_dorm section; Sakura right behind him.

"_Because_, I said **not **to, dip shit!" she yelled, stubbing her toe. "_Fuck_. Naruto! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU_!_"

"_Gah_! Sakura-chan, _why_?" the boy whined, running faster.

* * *

**_Sasuke's Point-Of-View_**

* * *

I was on the sofa in my dorm _trying _to make out with my_ girlfriend,_ Karin, but I herd idiots yelling down the hall.

"_Jeez_, calm down. Why are you so angry, anyways?" I know that voice; Naruto, what did he do _now_?

"Sasuke-kun," Karin purred. I looked down at her. "C'mon."

"_Because_, I said **not **to, dip shit! _Fuck_. Naruto! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

What the fuck? Why are they yelling?

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? Ignore them. They're being a bunch of idiots." Karin said, pulling on my shoulders.

I made a disgusted face. This is _so _not worth it. Next time I see Hyuuga, Kiba, and Naruto I have to remind myself to kill them. Why did I even _agree_ to this? Oh yeah, because they would of told my _secret_ to _her_; and then they would of kept teasing me about it because apparently she doesn't have an _eye _for anyone. I just want to **kill **them.

There was a bang at he door; and I mean a repeated bang that you would do if you're being stalked and you run up to a random house and yell for help.

I got up from the sofa, to Karin's disappointment, and walked over and opened the door only to see the dobe.

"Don't you have a _key_?" I said, glaring at him.

He shoved a piece of paper in my hands. "Here. Read this, Sakura-chan wrote it and I think its really good, but sh---"

"**NARUTO**!"

Next thing I knew Naruto got tackled to the ground and Sakura was sitting on his chest, punching him, repeatedly.

"Naruto! You fucking faggot! I told you not to! What the fuck is wrong with you? I fucking **hate** you. Don't you understand the word: _don't_?!" Sakura kept rambling on and kept punching him.

I frowned. I don't mind _her _punching the dobe. Trust me, I'm fine with that. But, I didn't like _her_ on top of _him_. I fought back the urge to punch him as well, and looked at the paper Naruto had shoved in to my hands.

_You can't explain,_

_The way I feel._

_The way I stare at him,_

_and wish he'd look back._

_The way I wish he'd look at me,_

_And say, "I love you,"_

Huh? What the hell is this? I read on.

By the time I finished the poem, Sakura gasped in horror, and Karin was clinging on to my arm. (Insert: _Ew.) _I looked down at her, her emerald eyes wide and full of fear. Her pink hair (well, I guess you could say _pink and black_ hair) was shadowing her face and mouth hung open.

Naruto--actually being smart--took advantage of her momentary distraction and pushed her off of him and stood up, while she landed on her butt and her hands by her sides, supporting her weight.

I kept my eyes on hers as she kept gaping at me.

"Hey, teme, did you like it? Isn't it good?" he asked me.

Karin poked her head over my shoulder trying to read the paper.

"What the hell is this shit? _You can't explain the way I feel_?" Karin said with disgusted tone.

I rolled up the paper so she couldn't read on; I could tell this was personal, and Naruto was being stupid and showed me..but why would she care so much if I saw it? I looked down at Sakura noticing she was bare foot and the her right foot was bleeding. She ran all that way to stop Naruto from showing _me _this? Why?

Karin smirked down at Sakura. "Aw. Looks like the little emo actually _can_ feel. What do you know?"

Sakura frowned. Naruto glared at Karin, and stuck his hand down to help Sakura to her feet.

"Aw. The little emo is in _wuv_. But, wait, her _wuv _dosen't love her back right?" Karin taunted.

Sakura looked down, causing her bangs to cover her eyes and clenched her fist.

"Well, it makes sense. I mean, who in their right mind would like _you_? I guess everyone can't have perfect love like you and I, Sasuke-_kun_." she continued, kissing my cheek.

I frowned in disapproval. Then suddenly, Sakura took off down the hall with her head down.

"What the _fuck_ was that for? I don't see how you can _stand _yourself! Do you get a thrill out of picking on people? Why don't you go fucking die some where and leave Sakura alone, you fucking bitch!" Naruto yelled, about to take off after her; but I put my hand on his chest and handed him Sakura's poem and yanked my arm out of Karin's grasp and took off after Sakura.

Karin's mouth hung open. "S-Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun where are you going? Leave the troll by herself!" she cried, trying to call me back.

"What were you saying about _perfect love_, Karin?" Naruto smirked.

* * *

**_Sakura's Point-Of-View_**

* * *

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the little forest that was between the _Matthew _dorms and my dorm. I dashed quickly under the Sakura tree that I always go to when I'm in a bad mood or when I don't feel like going to class. I sat with my back against the tree trunk and put my face in my knees so I could vent out my feelings there.

Why did Karin have to be dating Sasuke? Why did she just have to speak the truth I was trying to dodge? Why can't I just not _love _fucking Sasuke Uchiha? I bit my thumb to keep my quiet sob in. I hate this fucking school. A tear fell from one of my eyes and I quickly whipped it away. I will _not _cry. I hate crying. It dose nothing to help the situation. It only makes it worse. I sat there biting my thumb harder and harder as it became almost imposable for my to keep my feelings bottled up and out of the way.

This isn't working. I felt a metallic taste on my tongue. I realized my thumb was _bleeding_. I quickly licked away the blood and continue to bite down.

* * *

**_Normal Point-Of-View_**

* * *

Sasuke ran out of his dorm and looked around the campus frantically.

_Where could she be?_

He ran all the way to the fountain trying to find the little cherry blossom. He looked around..nothing. He frowned. It would be easier to find her if it wasn't so _dark_. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. _9:34pm._

_Shit. The staff will be doing dorm checks soon._

He started to dial the girl's number. No answer.

"Shit." he cursed.

He saw the little forest and quickly ran over to it. He walked into a little clearing and herd quiet sobs and he spotted who he's been looking for.

_Sakura.._

His eyes soften as he walked up to the girl.

_Crunch._

The girl quickly snapped her head up only to come face-to-face with the onyx eyed boy she been thinking about.

"S-Sasuke," she gasped out.

The boy started into her big emerald eyes, only to notice little sea-drops escaping them. The cherry blossom quickly whipped her eyes and looked downward. Sasuke put his finger under her chin and countined to stare in to her eyes. She tryed her best to escape his stare, but no avail.

"W-why are you here?" she asked, putting more pressure on her thumb.

Sasuke looked at her hand and pulled it away from her mouth.

"Why are you bitting your thumb?" he asked, showing the girl the bite marks on her thumb.

Her lip quivered. "B-b-because.."

Blood pured out of her thumb's wound. Sasuke lifted her hand to his face and licked the blood away and tore a piece of fabric off of his shirt and wrapped it around the mark. Sakura gasped when she felt _his _tounge on _her_ thumb. Didn't he know she's been sucking on that thing?

Sasuke smirked at her reaction. "Are you going to answer?"

She kept her eyes on her thumb, and bit her bottom lip as a substation. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"H-huh?" She asked staring at the ground, bitting her lip harder.

"What is with you and _biting_ your self?"

A tiny blush crossed her pale face.

"B-b-because, I-Its a h-habit."

_Dammit! Why am I stuttering?!_

_**I don't know! Stop it! We look pathetic!**_

_I-I'll try._

_**Stop stuttering!**_

The Uchiha's smirk grew even more.

"Why are you stuttering? You've never done that before." He stated, looking at the girl with amused eyes.

_Oh my god. He's a mind reader._

Her blush deepened. "I-I d-don't know."

_**Oh my gwad. Its a fact: we're now worse that Hinata!**_

"You sound like Hinata."

She started at him, appalled.

_Stupid mind reader! I'm thinking of a number..._

"Three." He said.

_**Fucking mind reader!**_

"W-what?!" she gasped.

She felt her self get more red.

_**Now, stop blushing, you fool!**_

_I don't mean to! GAH! I hate his effect on me!_

"Your look gave it away," he said matter-of-factly.

Her face fell into an O. Her eyes looked back to the ground.

"What's your poem about?" he asked, his eyes softening.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."

"Should I be more pacific? I mean: _who _is your poem about." He gave her a knowing look.

"W-what? I-I d-don't--"

"Stop fooling around and tell me already, Sa-ku-ra,"

The cherry blossom put more pressure on her lip. She laid her eyes on her lap.

"Y-y-you." she said, her face going completely pink.

_Great. Now we look like Hinata too!_

She put more pressure on her lip until she felt more metallic liquid leak into her mouth.

Sasuke noticed this and thought she looked cute. He put his hand on her cheek, as she looked into his onyx eyes.

"Why must you bite yourself?" he question and gently kissed her.

Her eyes went wide, her heart beat quickened, and she felt her face turn even more scarlet (if that was possable).

Sasuke pulled back and smirked at her.

"I thought you were some kind of bad ass, Sa-ku-ra." he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I-I, w-wha-- Aren't you _dating _Karin?" she asked, confused.

_**Who cares?! He **_**kissed**_** us baby!**_

"That was a dare, and I honestly _don't care _about her, and, right now, I can care less of the consequence of breaking the dare."

She started into his onyx eyes. "T-that was a _dare_? W-what happens if you b-break it?"

"I could care less, I said." he answered in an annoyed tone.

With that said, she crushed her body against his and kissed him roughly.

Startled, he looked at her wide-eyed. She broke away from the kiss and whispered hotly in his ear, "What's wrong? I thought you were some kind of bad ass, Sasu-ke-k-un."

He smirked and licked away the blood that had gotten on his lips. "You're going to regret that," he warned.

He roughly kissed her, his hands on her waist, as she locked her arms around his neck, arching herself twards the boy.

He laid her on the ground as his hands began travling all over her body, stopping when they were under her shirt. He looked at her to see if he should continue.

The girl absentmindedly looked at him. "Whats wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, dazed.

He smirked and started to plant butterfly kisses along her jawline to her neck; biting here and there, licking, and sucking on certain parts. Sakura's moaning was like music to his ears. He hit a sensitive part on her neck, he could tell, her moans got louder and she started to play with his hair. He smirked, and started bitting and sucking her flesh harder, receiving little whimpers from the girl.

He picked her up and slammed her into the tree trunk and started to kiss her roughly, she didn't mind though.

* * *

"Naruto, where is she?!" a blond haired girl barked.

"I don't know! She ran off and then Sasuke chased after her!" Naruto yelled defensively, holding his hands up. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did! If you didn't show Sasuke the freakin' poem, she wouldn't of ran off, baka!" the girl yelled. "They're about to check dorms and Sasuke and Sakura are _no _where to be found, you fucking moron! Do you know what that means? They'll get in deep shit!"

"Ino, you never know, they're probably doing it as we speak." the blond boy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"NARUTO! WHY IN KAMI'S NAME WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Ino yelled, punching the boy.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it.**

* * *

**later.**

* * *


End file.
